We're Tryan This Christmas
by comet80
Summary: Various tryan oneshots all holiday themed. From all various ages.
1. Parties

**_Woosh, I bring you various Tryan Christmas oneshots, all about, or close to Christmas. Without further ado,_**

**We're Tryan This Christmas**

* * *

Christmas was always Sharpay's favorite time of year. The presents, the shopping, and not to mention, the presents. All neatly wrapped under the tree with big red bows. The bigger the boxes, the better.

As for Ryan, he could care less about the presents. All he truly loved about the holiday was baking cookies with his mom. They made seven different cookie shapes each year—one for each member of the family. A duck shaped cookie, to represent him; a kitten, to represent Sharpay; a lamb for mommy; and a lion for daddy; and a dog shaped cookie for him and Sharpay's puppy, Patches, and of course, the last two cookies for Santa—Santa shaped, of course.

However, right now all he could do was dream of the cookies, seeing as he was stuck at his stupid school Christmas party—did kindergarten really need a party for every random holiday? He asked himself as Sharpay pranced around in her new sparkly Christmas dress trying to get the "hottest" boy in class to go with her under the mistletoe—like her daddy does to her mommy.

She was failing, but she didn't mind, the chase was fun none the less. Ryan on the other hand sat quietly at his seat, not interacting with any of the children at the horrible excuse of a party. He sat at the table with his cup of fruit punch swinging his legs back and forth, tugging on his mom's shirt, asking if it were time to go.

She sighed and shooed him away to go play with some of the other kids in his class. He frowned walking towards the group where his sister was sitting. "Hi Ryry!" She chirped, motioning him to sit next to her. He did as he was instructed. "We're playing duck,duck, goose! Wanna play?" She asked him, and answered for him"Of course you do! My turn!"

Sharpay started skipping around the circle, tapping people on the head."Duck, duck, duck, duck, GOOSE!" She shouted, as she tapped Ryan's head. She giggled chasing Ryan around the class room, and Ryan rather enjoyed it until he tripped over his untied shoelace.

His face automatically turned red, face scrunching up, as he sat there on the ground crying. The sound of the other children was too loud to hear the cry of the young boy, so he sat there helpless until another little boy saw him sitting there alone.

"What's wrong?" The little boy asked him. Ryan recognized him as Troy, the boy his sister wanted to marry.

"I tripped," He sobbed harder, "and I can't get up. I think my legs broked." The little boy looked at Ryan confused then reached out his hand. "I can help you up." He said as Ryan gripped his hand, and was pulled to his feet.

"Here." The little brown boy said, handing him a candy cane with a ribbon tied around it. "It was apposed to be for Sharpay, since she said boyfriends do that sort of thing, but you're nicer anyways, and deserve it more. You're not bossy."

"Thanks, but I don't got a present for you, unless.." he went over to his sisters cubby, pulling out the chocolate bar she was going to give him. "Here, just don't tell her I took it." He handed over the chocolate bar. "Merry Christmas Troy."

"Merry Christmas Ryan."

Ryan beamed. Maybe, just maybe he could get a liking to this Christmas thing in school.


	2. Milk

**_This next one shot is inspired by MILK! xP, and um, If you guys know, Lucas is currently in a movie entitled "Milk" about Harvey Milk, some famous gay politician. 8D But the this oneshot is actually about Milk, not the movie he's in. _**

* * *

As the years progressed, Ryan began to take a liking of this school party thing. It was way better than that kindergarten party. School parties became more organized, and not so much running around. It was really just an excuse to eat in class.

That year, was the year it snowed for the first time in five years around Christmas. The kids were still in school that day, as it was the day before Christmas break. The children celebrated by having a fifth graders only snowball fight(while some of the girls backed out, making snow angels instead) until the teacher called them in for their party.

This year's room mother baked cookies and cupcakes, made some sort of craft from candy canes, and then exchanged secret Santa presents. As the designated helper passed out the snacks, Ryan couldn't help but feel a little worried.

A month ago, he had this allergic reaction to this pastry his mother made, and so after he made a trip to the hospital for allergy shots, they found he was allergic to milk. Ever since then, he couldn't help but feel left out when other kids would have ice cream, or cookies, or even milk. He never liked milk much, but it was what it was in, that made him feel left out.

As the designated helper came to his table, Ryan shook his head. "No thanks." He said sadly refusing the goodie. The mother came over behind the boy, and looked concerned. She knew he was too thin to be dieting, and he looked sad at the fact he couldn't have a treat, so he probably wanted one. "What's wrong? Why don't you want a treat?" She asked him, as her son handed Ryan a cup of juice.

Ryan frowned, taking a sip of his juice. "I'm allergic to milk." he said, as the room mother frowned. "Oh dear," She said worried, " I mustn't have gotten a notice from your mother." She sighed, and apologized to Ryan"I'm so sorry sweetie."

Ryan just shrugged. It was, after all, something he would have to get used to.

As the day went by, he just couldn't wait to get back home. Even though he was told he was allergic to milk, they could still make their annual cookies, he just couldn't eat them. As much fun as those pointless crafts were, he couldn't wait to get home.

The day finally came to an end, and the next thing Ryan knew he was at home, sitting in old clothes in the middle of the kitchen throwing ingredients into the mixing bowl.

"1 egg."

"1 egg."

"Sugar"

"Sugar."

"Milk."

Ryan went to the refrigerator to grab the milk. Ryan reached his hand to the carton of milk and read the label. "Soy milk?"

His mother nodded. "Yep, it's better for you anyway, and plus it's milk you _can_ have. It's not from a cow, so therefore, you can have it."

Ryan breathed in the horrible excuse for milk, and gagged. He was _not_ going to like soy milk. He handed it to his mother anyway, as she added it into the cookie mix.

Half an hour later, Ryan bit into a cookie, to see how it tasted with the soy milk. He spit it out, and decided that soy milk really was evil. He was glad to have the doorbell ring, so he wouldn't have to tell his mother why he hated the cookie, she was already at his throat for not having much calcium.

Opening the door, he was a little confused as to why Troy Bolton, basketball God, was at his door. Troy shifted uncomfortably on his feet and handed a basket to Ryan. "My mom feels really, really, bad not knowing you couldn't have some of her cookies, so she decided to make you some, special. The milk is replaced with Soy milk, I think, and it's supposed to be better for you. Here." Troy stuck a cookie into Ryan's mouth.

Ryan then randomly started loving soy milk.


	3. Ice Skating

Holiday parties were fiascoes. Well, not really.

It wasn't the fact it was at an ice rink. Ryan _could_ skate. In fact, he was one of the few guys there not falling on his ass. So it wasn't the skating, so what was the reason he was hating the party?

The fact someone tried to put _milk _in his cocoa?(That was supposed to be a kind gesture)

Trying to untie his shoelace?

Actually, it was the fact that he wasn't so sociable.

He just couldn't talk in front of people at parties, unless he was performing.

So that's why he was next to the concession stand drinking hot water(who the fuck knew that like, 90% of holiday treats were made with _milk_?) watching 90% of the guys fall on their asses with their girlfriends giggling at them. Except for Mister Troy Bolton, who could hardly stand on the skates, who was solo. Sharpay wasn't here tonight, seeing as it was last minute shopping, and a major sale at her favorite store. So that's why Ryan was alone.

And completely out of place. All the other's had on old sweats or jeans, followed with a ugly sweater and scarf, and there he was in a designer coat with sequins and a matching scarf and of course, the matching hat.

He leaned against the wall next to the concession stand, twirling around the water and sighed. If only someone would come over here, or if for some strange reason he'd get the courage to go over to talk to some boy.

Or if he was lucky, Troy Bolton. Ever since seventh grade, when they were learning about the "birds and the bees" Ryan was thinking about Troy. I mean, it's natural to crush on some guy right? He thought it was until well, high school. Last year's first day of high school, showed him different The cliques emerged and he found himself pushed to the side with the stage and lights. And with "FAG" printed on his locker.

Ryan kept going into thought over and over, until some stupid kid threw a snowball at his back. Apparently this kid was either a baseball player, or gravity had something against him that day, because he went sliding across the ice.

He stopped sliding when he reached the feet of another boy. He looked up to see Troy standing above him, barely.

"Whatcha doin' there Evans?" He asked, smirking down at Ryan.

"Some-some kid or something-I slipped." He stuttered out. Once again, sentences came out abnormal.

"I see. Need a hand?" He reached his hand out to pull him up.

Ryan nodded and took his hand, but the way he was pulling made Troy loose his balance and fall on the ice too.

Both were stuck on the ice. After five minutes of scrambling to get up, they let the ice win, and just sat there.

"Looks like we're stuck." Troy said, stating the obvious.

"Yep."

"You know, um, er, I kinda like you." Troy said turning red. He wasn't sure if it was because he was on ice or not.

"Really?" Ryan turned red. He could feel the hotness growing in his cheeks and wondered it could possibly melt the ice. "Cause I kinda do to."

"Really?"

"Yea."

"Well then." Troy grinned and tried to pull his self up, but failed falling on top of Ryan.

"looks like you're stuck." Ryan smirked.

"Uh huh. But if I weren't, it'd be to hard to do this." He placed a kiss on Ryan's lips.

After (awkwardly) breaking apart from the kiss, Ryan got the strength to pull to him and Troy to their feet, and grinned.

Going ice skating alone certainily pays off.


	4. Phone Calls

Over the course of the years, the fiascoes changed as well. After going out with Ryan for a year, they broke up when Troy splurged that he was straight, and in love with some girl named Gabriella. Ryan could understand why, cause she really was a nice girl. Then she broke his heart, and in return he did as well. The cliques that were so diverse emerged to become the best of buddies, and Troy was once again solo(not to mention gay again).

Ryan retook his chance and asked Troy out again.

After saying yes, the two got back together and still remain so.

Which is why Troy is desperately on the phone trying to get Ryan home for Christmas. After all, he doesn't have to work _on_ Christmas, just the few days before and the days after. I mean, seriously, who ever heard of a show on Christmas eve, and then a following one the day after Christmas?

Man, Julliard was one fucked up school.

But Ryan was in love with it, and so Troy couldn't tear him away.

"Ry, baby, can't you fly home_ for _Christmas, then fly back the next morning?"

"Troy, I told you that I couldn't. _I_ was asked to help choreograph the _Rocketts_ for their Christmas eve show. Troy, _the Rocketts._ The girls who are like, the greatest dancers in all of history!"

"But you don't even like girls!"

"_Troy_."

"But I thought you said you were going to be with me this Christmas? That's what you said last November."

"I'm sorry baby, but last November I didn't know. It just sprung up the week I came back, and well, It was an opportunity I couldn't resist. I'm sorry. But I'll be home for the New Year."

"At my house for the annual get together party?"

"Of course. I'll even bring some _Queer as Folk DVD_s for when the rest get to drunk to remember anything, or go home."

"Ry, you're so dirty." Troy purred into the phone.

"And?"

"I love you."

"You too baby, and-shit! The instructor is pounding on my door, I got to go now, or my ass is fucked!"

"Seriously? Bet you like that." Troy replied, glad to know Ryan couldn't see his smirk on the other end."

"Shut the fuck up Bolton." Ryan hissed, getting stressed out each minute the door was pounded on.

"Oh, so now we're using last names, Evans? Stop trying to turn me on, cause it's working."

"Troy-Bolton,ugh! I'll just-I'll just deal with you when I get home. I'm seriously screwed if I'm late."

"Is that a threat?"

"It's a promise."

Troy was counting down the days until Ryan got home.


	5. Proposal

The years went by, and before both of them knew it, Ryan was back for the final holiday of his senior year of college.

It was also him and Troy's first year together in _their_ very own apartment together. Since Ryan's parents were going away on a cruise for Christmas and Sharpay was tagging along, He was invited, but declined the invite when he realized he got home the day _after_ the ship left. Also, he couldn't leave school early because he had exams on the last day.

So he and Troy sat together in _their_("it still feels weird to say, doesn't it Troy?") apartment. They had a tiny tree, some ornaments, and very few lights, so nothing fabulous could be done, but still, it was _theirs_.

Troy and Ryan looked at the apartment the end of summer break, and bought it a week and a half later. Over Thanksgiving break Troy came by to fix up everything, and the week before Ryan came, he moved in.

"Baby, don't you think we should have sprung for a house?" Ryan asked, feeling a little cramped in a room that would fit in his closet. His _hat_ closet.

"Ry, we're young, fresh, college students. Do you think we have the_ money_ for a house?"

Ryan stared at Troy. Obviously money was never an issue in the Evans household.

"Besides," Troy finished,"It's cozy, right?"

"mmhmm" Ryan couldn't agree more, the house was cozy. It was just small.

"Now help me put the presents under our tree. But no peeking, there's a special one you have to wait until Christmas for." He kissed the blond on the lips, putting the largest package far behind the tree.

Ryan couldn't wait for Christmas

As the days past, and Christmas came, Ryan bounced into the living room. He didn't care he was half naked(he was with Troy,after all) and waited impatiently for his special present. Troy was torturing him by making that the last present he opened. Every time Ryan rested his hand on the big box, Troy jerked it away and handed him another one.

The gifts were more so typical house warming gifts. He got a toaster, cups, dishes. The gifts weren't exciting, and for that, Ryan knew he was going into adulthood. As the last of the presents were unwrapped, Ryan reached for the biggest one.

"Now Troy?" He asked, grinning impatiently like a puppy.

Troy nodded, grinning handing Ryan the big box as Ryan tore threw it.

He stopped to see a smaller box inside of the large box. "Trying to trick me, eh?" Ryan smirked, unwrapping the box. He frowned as another box was inside the previous one. After ten minutes of boxes inside of boxes Ryan was getting annoyed. "Jesus Troy, how many boxes are inside on boxes?

Troy studied the boxes."Just one more, I promise."

Ryan opened the final box to reveal the smallest box. He opened the lid of the smallest box and frowned, seeing it empty. "There's nothing."

"That's because the present isn't in there. Turn around."

Ryan did as he was told, and gaped at the sight of Troy kneeling on one knee. "Ryan, we've know each other for a long time. Twenty years in fact. I just wanted to say these last ten years,-despite being on and off- with you have been so, _awesome_. " Ryan chuckled at Troy's vocabulary use. "And well, Ryan Vance Evans, will you marry me?

Ryan looked Troy in the eye and nodded. "'Course. One thing?"

"What?"

"We won't tell Shar until the week of the wedding. After all, she still is in love with you."

"Wouldn't have it any other way, baby. Not any other way."


	6. Family

After being married for almost five years, Troy began to notice something _different_ about Ryan. Something that wasn't there before.

It started off the year before when Ryan would just find himself staring at diapers in the toddler row, and ended up worse when he found himself staring at this straight couple for half an hour. He knew what all signs were pointing to, he just didn't know how to tell Troy.

When the day after Thanksgiving came, Ryan walked into the living room and waited for Troy to ask him what he wanted for Christmas. After waiting for half an hour, and not being asked what he wanted Ryan sighed and started to work on a plan.

That night at dinner, when Troy sat down, Ryan stared him down, until Troy noticed. "Whats up babe? How was your day?"

"It was fine, I guess. Lonely." He said, stabbing at his corn. "Troy, we need to talk."

Troy dropped his fork. "Yes..?"

"Troy, I love you a lot, a lot lot, but, I.."

"Ry, whats wrong?" Troy asked, beginning to panic.

"Troy, I want a baby."

"Oh thank God." Troy breathed deeply. "I'll pick one up on the way home tomorro-What did you say?"

"I want a child."

"Babe, that's a lot to ask for. You sure?"

"Troy, I want a baby. I've been wanting one for along time. I've always wanted kids, to be a father, to have a family. I want you to want that with me."

"I do Ry, but that's a lot to think about right now. So, what do you want for Christmas?"

"That's the only thing on my list." Ryan smirked, then sighed dreamily"Just think about it Troy, us. As Parents. Getting our son and/or daughter, teaching them things, things like _basketball_ and music, and dancing. Just think about it Troy, someone to call you 'dada' and say 'I love you daddy' and to have traditions with and and.."

"That's what puppies are for, Ry." Troy said getting a tad annoyed at Ryan's whining.

"Seriously, Troy. If you don't want that, then I dunno what I'll do. I thought you loved kids."

"I do, you know I do. You know I love your niece, and that I love to spoil her, regardless of her abnormal name Sharpay gave her, but you know I love kids. I don't want our relationship to die because of something as silly as this."

"Troy, that's all I want for Christmas. Period."

Troy sighed, he had no idea how to reason with his husband. He didn't know how to approach this subject, and he didn't know what to do.

One evening when Ryan was out, Troy picked up the phone book and dialed the closest adoption agency. They've probably had many cases like this, and probably knew how to handle them. Its got to be common right? One deeply wanting a child, the other confused on the subject.

As Troy dialed the phone, he felt a knot entering his stomach. The main thing he was feeling worried about was the possibility of denial. Not because of the fact he'd be a bad father, mainly the fact he didn't know how the agency would react to a gay couple wanting to adopt.

"Albuquerque Adoption Agency, Taylor Speaking, how may I help you?"

"My..uh..partner and I are interested in adopting a child. Only I'm not entirely sure on how to."

"That's quite alright, it's quite common-wait a second, Troy Bolton?"

Troy blushed on the other end, he recognized the voice of the female, but didn't know if he'd be right.

"It's me, Taylor. Taylor McKessie. I didn't know you and Ryan wanted to adopt."

"Yeah, I didn't know you were into the whole social service thing. I thought you were going to be a lawyer."

"I am. I'm doing this job to pay for law school, so would you like for me to mail you a brochure?"

"Um, not really. I was going to pick it up. Surprise Ryan, let him know I'm cool with the whole wanting kids thing."

"Well, I have other calls coming in, so see you then Troy!"

The next day Troy went to pick up the brochures, and while he was there he scheduled an appointment for him and Ryan.

When Christmas finally came, Troy put the small box inside of another box. He knew that pissed Ryan a little, but really, he'd be happy.

As each present was opened, Ryan stared a little confused. He got some diapers, and a child care book, and nothing but kid stuff. When the final box was opened, he stared shocked.

"Troy, I dunno what to say. Is this for real? Do you mean it?"

Troy nodded. "We've got an appointment tomorrow to go visit."

Ryan grinned. He knew soon his family would be complete.


End file.
